Once Upon A Hetalia
by Romeo De Bordeaux
Summary: A book brings Italy, Japan, Germany, America, Canada, England,Prussia and France to another dimension. I DON'T OWN HETALIA or ANY TALE USED! One-shot


I DON'T OWN HETALIA or ANY STORIES or MOVIES THAT ARE USED

WARNING : Human names used!

Here are the human names:

Prussia : Gilbert

England : Arthur

America : Alfred

France : Francis

Canada : Matthew

Germany : Ludwig

Italy : Feliciano (Feli)

Japan : Kiku

* * *

As usual Gilbert went through his diary room reading every single one or at least one a day, remembering his childhood days. He smiled looking at the rows of diaries shelved perfectly, each looking the same as the others, the only way you could see the difference was the number on the spine. One looked different from the others 'odd, the awesome me would know to put it back in it's place.' He picked it up looking at the title of the leather book 'Once Upon a time...' it was dusty, which was odd, he came there often that no dust would build up.

"Who how UNAWESOME!" he yelled hearing an echo resonate throughout the room. Once he opened it he dropped it to the floor shocked at the words on a letter on the first page.

'Once Upon a time in Prussia'

He knelled down about to pick it up, but was blinded by a bright light coming from the book

"..." he was gone, but to where?

.

A certain Brit came in "hey! Gilbert! You left this near the fireplace at my house! Your brother said you would be here! Gilbert?" He fell over a book.

"Bloody!" Once Arthur was able to get up he looked at the book

'Once Upon a Time in England'

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Again, there was that bright light.

.

Alfred, Francis, Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku came in looking at the organized room, but eyed the fallen book on the floor.

Ludwig spoke up "that's odd bruder mostly keeps this place of all places neat... even if there would be a peck of dust, he would clean it."

"really? Your brother would clean, this place? His room was messy..." Japan said slightly confused.

"ve~ It's scared in here~"

They gathered near the book this time it read:

'Once Upon a Time in America, France, Canada, Germany, Italy and Japan' one last time the light flickered off the book.

.

**In Fairytale**** Land~**

"ahhhhh!" They yelled falling from the sky landing face first on the checkered ground.

"ve~ Ow! That hurt" Feliciano said rubbing his tushie

The others looked around inspecting their surroundings. All that could be seen was the odd checkered floor, singing flowers and a huge ugly caterpillar smoking.

"hellO" the caterpillar said emphasizing the 'O'.

Ludwig walked up to it "where are we!? Where is my brother?!" he yelled reaching up to choke it.

"Oh did they have a bird and bushy eyebrOws?" he puffed the smoke on Ludwig's face, making Ludwig smack his chest with his fist and cough. This was enough! Ludwig took out his gun pointing it at the caterpillar, but it just continued to smoke "are yOu really gOing tO shOOt me?"

"YES!" Everyone was trying to tell him to put down the pistol. The caterpillar smiled "yeah, they went that way" he said pointing north "YOur well cOme."

They walked to the path, but before leaving Ludwig flicked the middle finger at the caterpillar that started laughing saying "gOOd luck with the.." they were too far to hear what it said.

Onward they saw a cat with light and dark purple stripes laying on a tree. "Hello~" the cat greeted with a large smile.

"ve~ Ciao! Where did a guy with-a bushy eyebrows and a guy with white hair go?"

"well riddle me this:

1. I_ can be given or taken away and you will live, yet you can't live without me_

2. I_ can be built with sand and fought for_

"ve~ Is the first one a heart?" Feli smiled

Everyone stopped trying to figure out the first riddle, they looked at Feli with eyes as large as saucers.

"h-how'd you figure that out?" Alfred asked

"well, it was easy!~"

"mon ami! Your smart Feli, why don't you show it?"

"Ve~?"

The cat smiled once more "that's enough to hint at your journey, goodbye" With that it left.

They looked at the path "hearts?" There were streaks of yellow, blue, green and red on the ground leading to different directions.

"red... HEARTS ARE RED! Heroes should know that!"

They ran towards the red path.

"Halt!" Twins said putting their hand up, they were blocking the path.

"Dumble-Dee! At your service!"

"Dumble-Dum! Also at your service!"

They jumped a few times "need help?"

Ludwig pulled out the pistol out again and tried shooting them, but bounced everywhere like on sides of trees. "Goodbye, see you at the beheading!" Those were odd, actually everyone in this dimension was crazed!

They saw a tea party "hello!" A man just named 'Mad Hatter' and a rabbit named 'March Hare' were drinking tea. They had odd cups, even one without its own half.

"hey, we just saw a cat-"

"cat?!" a small mouse came out of a tea-cup "catch Dormouse!"

Chaos...

They finally caught the mouse leaving behind a pile of broken tea cups "sorry, we'll pay for this" Alfred said picking up a tea cup shard, careful enough to not be cut. Instead of yelling they laughed holding their stomachs "how? We have spares!" They had a whole house full of tea cups, this was obviously 'England's Happy Place'. Not wanting to stay there they immediately left. Soon after they saw a castle with a heart.

Oddly, there were people or should I say cards with faces on them "halt! What is your purpose here?"

"I- We are-" America cleared his throat then spoke confidentially "WE?! You don't know who WE are?! The queen should behead you!"

"no, sir please the beheading is in the courtyard through the maze"

They ran through the maze occasionally reaching a dead-end. They heard trumpets and a yell "beheading in 2 minutes!"

Kiku had enough as well, he took out his katana cutting the maze plants, to reach the destination. Finally they were there! Luckily Gilbert and Arthur aren't dea-

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

There they were Arthur and Gilbert sitting next to the Queen of Hearts debating whether Alice should or should not be beheaded. After that the queen requested that Alice should be beheaded.

"no!" Arthur yelled grabbing Alice by the arm running into another dimension. Alice thought it was just a dream, which was a good thing.

.

_Hansel & Gretel~_

Now, they were altogether in an odd place. A gingerbread house? Yes.

Alfred took the coffee table and threw it at the wall. He took a piece and ate it "cool! It's coffee from a coffee table!"

An ugly woman came green skin, crooked nose and broom-like hair "why. Hello my pretties~" she played with her finger tips. "What brings you here?"

Kiku looked around "is there salt?" The woman shook her head for 'no'

Francis was trying to make a gourmet dessert

She gave them cake, candy, marshmallows, cupcakes, brownies, caramel apples and molasses cookies.

"WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING FATTER!?"

Alfred rubbed his stomach "that was great! By the way do you have marshmallow burgers; the ones that are like...2 inches in width."

She screeched "ugh! I'm tired of making sweets!" She wanted to sit, but one of them already are the gingerbread chairs so she had to lean against the wall. She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose 'this is nonsense!.' They were forced to leave and go to another dimension

.

_Red Riding Hood~_

"Where the bloody hell are we now!?" Arthur yelled

"hello? I have never seen you, people before..." A girl with a red hood said behind them, waving her hand

"ve? Why is a 10-year-old girl like you walking all alone?" Feli asked slightly confused.

"me? Why, I have to give my granny this basket. She has a terrible cold. Want to come along? I heard there is a big bad wolf roaming these parts of the forest."

Everyone agreed, but were found by a wolf, like what the girl said. "Hello, Red. Are you going to-" Ludwig took out his pistol, shooting it. I mean who ever saw or listened to a wolf talk? It ended up running away.

Once they arrived at 'grannies' house they thought the old woman was...Ugly...

"granny, what big ears you have"

"yes, dearie~"

"what long teeth you have"

"yup"

"what-"

"just give me my dang food! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING?!"

"sorry granny" Red riding hood said looking down.

"I AM AWESOME! GIVE ME THAT!" the Prussian said taking the basket from the red hooded girl, he looked at the food "Really? No awesome sausage?"

"no..."

"The hero needs food!"

Kiku looked at the so called 'granny' "hello...ma'am" he pulled out his katana slowly, after he heard a few struggled yells "you're not 'granny'" he said pointing the katana at the thing.

"ugh... eh- No, I'm granny! hehe?"

"ew... Those pajamas are totally last decade!" Francis complained

Kiku cut the pajamas off

"ugh, Kiku. ew, Old lady lumps" almost everyone covered their eyes, not wanting to see 'old lady lumps', except Kiku.

"eh...It's the wolf..."

"oh..." everyone sighed. A bright light appeared making the Hetalia characters disappear.

**The Gingerbread boy~**

"haha! Catch me if you can!" a Ginger bread person said running from the towns people. Gilbird was hungry, and like most people or animal, he wanted to eat something. He eyes darted to the little gingerbread man. He flew to in, tackled it then ate in. The townspeople cheered and yelled "all hailed the yellow bird!". This time there was no bright light, instead there was pitch black light.

.

**Somewhere~  
**

"Where are we!? The hero must know!"

"Time space continuum?"

"bloody hell!"

"ve?"

"I'm too beautiful to die!"

"hello?"

"I feel a cold aura! We're dead! Or there's a ghost here!"

"G-ghosts!"

"no. Alfred no ghost exist"

"Gilbird? Hang on my AWESOME buddy!"

The lights flicked on

Alfred kissed the floor "I miss you our dimension!"

The others had to agree being back in their dimension made them feel safer. Gilbert picked up the fallen book "Hey, there's no words!"

They left turning the lights off.

"Mr. Kumijiro they practically left me..."

"who are you?"

A sad aura surrounded the Canadian

* * *

**A/N:** be truthful did you forget Canada/Matthew? Hope you peeps liked it! Review?


End file.
